1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe, and in particular insulated pipes for cryogenic and high temperature applications
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of various types of facilities, such as nuclear power plants, oil refineries, chemical plants, petrochemical plants, gas liquification plants, and power generating plants, pipes are used to carry high and low temperature gases and liquids, such as steam, chilled water, or very cold, or cryogenic, fluids. These pipes are typically provided with insulation, such as layers of insulation batts, blown-in or loose insulation, or foam insulation surrounding the pipe to reduce heat loss from the heated fluid within the pipe, or to reduce heat gain to the fluid or gas within the pipe, from heat flow from the ambient atmosphere. Frequently, such plants have long runs of pipes, and they are typically long enough that the length of pipe requires intermediate supports. The pipe may be subject to a load, or loads, which may result from the weight of the pipe, as well as thermal stresses transferred to the pipe from the very hot, or very cold, fluids and gases passing through the pipe. The load exerted upon the pipe is typically transferred to a supporting structure, such as a girder, beam, the floor of the plant, or any other typical supporting structure utilized in the construction of the previously described facilities. In many instances, the insulation surrounding the pipe does not have sufficient strength so as to permit the insulated pipe to be supported by and to permit the load to be transferred from, the insulated pipe to the support structure.
Various types of methods and apparatus for supporting insulated pipes have been proposed. In general, such previously proposed methods and apparatus suffer from various disadvantages. For example, some previously proposed methods and apparatus require that some type of metallic member, or plate, be welded to the metal pipe being supported, which requires additional labor and costs in connection with supporting a desired length of insulated pipe, as well as may cause undesired stresses to be imparted to the wall of the pipe from the welding process.
As will be hereinafter described, the load exerted upon an insulated pipe, caused by the weight of the pipe, thermal stresses, or other forces exerted upon the pipe by seismic events such as earth tremors and/or earthquake conditions, generally may be comprised of six components. Many of the previously proposed methods and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe do not permit the transmission of all six of these components of load from the insulated pipe to the support structure.
Another disadvantage in previously proposed methods and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe is that they may only be capable of use in high temperature applications, such as when a heated fluid is passing through the insulated pipe, but are not adapted for use with very cold, or cryogenically cooled, fluids passing through the insulated pipe. Similarly, some previously proposed methods and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe are only adapted for use with cryogenic fluids, and are not readily adapted for high temperature applications.
Another disadvantage found in many previously proposed methods and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe is that to some extent they rely upon the insulation material, to carry and transmit some of the load from the pipe to the support structure. Thus, some previously proposed methods and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe require the use of a strong insulating material, such as marinite, for the insulating material, or at least a portion of the insulating material. Typically, such stronger insulation materials provide less insulation to the pipe, which is undesired.
Other disadvantages with various types of previously proposed methods and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe is that they are only capable of being used with only blown-in, or loose, insulation, rather than the more conventional solid layers of semi-circular, cylindrical shaped insulation batts. Lastly, some of the previously proposed methods and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe are complex mechanical devices, which are labor intensive and costly to manufacture and/or install.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no method and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe, which: is capable of transmitting all six components of load from the pipe to a support structure; does not require welding of an element to the pipe being supported; is capable of being used with both high temperature and cryogenic applications; does not rely upon the insulation material to carry, or transmit, any of the load from the pipe to the support structure; and is economical to manufacture and/or install. Therefore, the art has sought a method and apparatus for supporting an insulated pipe, which: can transmit all six components of load from the pipe to the support structure; does not require welding of an element or component to the pipe being supported; is capable of being used in both high temperature and cryogenic applications; does not rely upon the insulation material to carry, or transmit, any of the load from the pipe to the support structure; and is economical and easy to manufacture and/or install.